


There Will Be Glitter

by trinielf82



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys decide to take a vaca….uh I mean holiday..in Trinidad for Carnival. Things get a bit colourful :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Glitter

“Shit no!” Ty flinched as another round of glitter was tossed his way by a smiling woman in what appeared to be a sparkly barely there bikini with feathers. He glared at his partner who was grinning like an idiot.  
“C’mon darlin’ embrace the shiny” Zane was already sparkling from head to toe in the scorching sun. He had fully embraced the island’s two day Carnival. Ty watched him up and down appreciatively as they made their way through the crowd of revellers. At this point they were both tanned, but damn, Zane looked good, decked out in a pair of cargo shorts and vest that clung to his every muscle. Even with his dark hair full of glitter, the man was ridiculously good-looking.  
Ty resisted the urge to snarl as a female reveller in a red costume sidled up to Zane and began to gyrate in time to the music blasting from the nearby trucks. Zane grinned at him and indulged the woman in what; they had learnt yesterday, Trinidadians called a ‘wine’. Everybody was too handsy today for Ty’s liking, and the random glitter throwing..no just no.  
“Ok, honey, that’s enough of that” Ty growled. The woman merely winked and moved onto her next target.  
“C’mon Grady…it’s Carnival…enjoy it.”  
“I’ll be enjoying it more if I wasn’t coughing up glitter and random women kept their hands to themselves!” he huffed. “I should have never let you talk me into this. And have you seen yourself? All tanned and sexified and shiny and I can’t even do anything about it!”  
Zane laughed. “Well not in public at least. But later, well anything can happen when we get back to the hotel” he said wiggling his brows.  
“Dammit Zane…” Ty grabbed the front of his vest and yanked his close “I wanna wine with you too” he murmured in his ear. The idea of dancing with Zane, in public, the way everyone else was, made Ty tingle just thinking about it. But he was pretty sure two men dancing like that wouldn’t be welcomed, even with the anything goes vibe of the Carnival. He just wanted t go back to the hotel and have his man all to himself. But Zane was clearly enjoying himself and that goofy grin on his face was enough to have Ty agreeing to anything at this point. “So when does this thing end anyways?”  
Zane’s eyes sparkled “Not til tonight”  
“What? Nooo, but it’s only..” he looked at his watch “1pm! Fuck me sideways! What’s the point of frolicking in the streets for two days from morning to night?! This isn’t the Caribbean relaxation you promised me!  
“We gotta experience everything doll, so smiiiile..the guys back home will love this one” Zane snapped a pic of Ty scowly, sweaty and shining with with various colours of glitter. “Heyyyy let’s get one with those guys in blue”  
“I hate you sooo much right now! “ Ty shouted after his partner, who had already gone off in the direction of the men painted in all blue with horns on their head and wings on their back.


End file.
